Vacation Escape
by xBaileyMonsterBowx
Summary: It's Steve's birthday again and Tony has planned a tropical get away for just the two of them. Stony, Captain America x Iron Man , m/m if thats not your cup of tea please move on :)


Author's Note- My friend has been wanting me to put this up so this one is for Rawr-My-Friendz

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Marvel and Disney own the rights to them.  
The story is mine though so please ask if you are going to post on Tumblr or anywhere.

* * *

Steve jumped into the seat next to Tony on the private STARK helicopter that was gonna take them some place Tony _refused_ to tell him. After a while in the plane, He started to notice the unknown territory that rushed below them. It looked jungle like, kind of tropical also, but over all -Beautiful.

-x-

The helicopter landed in a clearing right next to a crystal clear river leading out of sight. They both unbuckled and jumped out, Steve ran over to the water and was amazed by how clear it had gone to the beach before, but this was completely opposite to the murky water back in New York. He heard Tony snickering behind him, as he was turning around the sound of the blades of the helicopter caught his attention. Tony threw the waterproof STARK bag over his shoulder and started walking towards Steve. They both covered their mouths as the dirt and grass were kicked up by the 70 mph propellers.

After the helicopter was out of sight Tony grabbed Steve's hand and explained, "We have to walk along this river to get there ,but don't worry its not long."

"Get to where?" Steve asked hoping Tony would slip up and tell him where they were going, but like always Anthony Stark was on his toes and just started following the river towards _wherever, Steve pouting all the while._

_-x-_

The sound of rushing water caused Steve to let go of Tony's hand and jog ahead ,stopping suddenly when the ground stopped and curved underneath itself. The cliff was pretty steep but that wasn't what Steve was staring at. His eyes had caught sight of the water as it fell,glistening into the pristine water below.

"Well were here!" Tony laughed setting the duffel bag onto the nearby rocks and unzipped it.

"What do you mean? You brought me into the wilderness by a great waterfall with no camping supplies? Your loosing brownie points Stark," Steve grinned as he remember the brownie point quote he heard while watching a movie.

"They place is down by the shore. We have to jump," Tony said smiling at the frantic face Steve had. He slipped out of his shirt and jeans. The arc reactor beamed in the sun light as he unlaced his shoes and rolled his socks off. "Hurry up Brooklyn Boy, I'm gonna leave without you if you don't strip fast enough," Tony winked and Steve blushed as Tony pulled on the band of his boxers.

"But Tony, what if its shallow and there's rocks,or there's man eating fish! What about leeches! They suck your blood like _vampires, w_hat about SNAKES they'll eat you alive, they say on Discovery channel that they strang-" Tony placed a reassuring kiss to Steve's lips and left him in awe and completely quite.

"Live a little Capcicle!" Tony yelled as he threw his orange and red boxers at Steve landing square in the face. Steve pulled them off just in time to see Tony's buck ass jump over the cliff and dive carelessly into the water shuffled out of his clothes clumsily and shoved them into the duffel bag along with Tony's scattered on the ground. He zipped it up and threw the water-proof bag carefully over the side. He took a deep breathe and dived head first fluidly into the waiting threw his head back looking at where he had just been standing and laughed,letting adrenaline spread through his body.

Shivers went down his spine as he felt something swim in between his legs and up to his chest. He sighed when he saw Tony's face smiling back at him, and wrapped his arms around the Iron Man's waist, pulling him close.

"I see that they have enhanced _everything_," Tony said grinning as he pointed below the water. The captain laughed and claimed the man's lips in a much needed kiss. Their tongues tangled for dominance, which Steve won with ease. Tony broke the kiss as he felt Steve's hands begin to wander.  
"I'm not that easy, _Captain~"_

Steve starred gaping as dark hair dove under the water and around his waist, trying to seek refuge under the waterfall. He swam after Tony grinning,his arms catching the shorter mans waist from behind. Nudging his manhood onto Tony's ass slightly he breathed into the man's ear "You're mine"

-x-

Tony wrapped the white towel around the blonde's waist, his fingers lingering around the rim.

"Come on, there's still more to see," Steve picked up the duffel bag and inter twined his fingers with Tony's. The Iron Man lead the way down a pebble path to a pristine condo with double oak stood mouth agape at the beauty of the architecture, everything looked like a picture in a Pottery Barn magazine. The wood backed couches matched the dark brick fireplace. All the newest appliances placed in the custom kitchen,obviously STARK technology.

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek Tony took the duffel bag and tossed it on the couch to be dealt with Captain made his way to investigate the bottle he had noticed upon picked up the envelope signed with the name of a certain red headed assistant. "Looks like she knew it was your birthday also," Tony smiled hugging Steve as he read the letter.

"First off Happy Birthday Steven! I know Tony's going to make it a day to remember. Have a drink on me and the team. -Pepper"

"Happy birthday captain, you can trust me and my bow to have your back during any fight. -Clint"

""Happy Day of Birth Captain! rejoice with feasts and many mugs of ale and mead!" _THOR_  
(happy birthday Mortal! _LOKI_!)

"hope you spend your day with the person you love" -Bruce _happy_ birthday!

"Have a fantastic birthday with many more to come!" Natasha 3

"Wow-" Steve whipped away the tears that were forming and some that had fallen. "It feels nice to know you have people you can count on again," Tony made sure the taller man didn't see him wipe away a tear; couldn't have Steve thinking he was soft after the time he had spent making his stone cold image.

Tony pulled away from him and grabbed the champagne bottle and exclaimed "And they sent us drinks!" he quickly found a bottle opener and popped it. Steve scattered to grab 2 glasses so it all didn't end up on the floor. "Whoops" Tony laughed as it foamed out the top and onto the tile floor.  
The blonde quickly filled up the glasses and handed one to Tony after he placed the bottle on the island.  
"I love you Anthony Edward Stark," They interlocked the arms that held their bubbling champagne.

"And i love you Steven Grant Rogers," They both drank back their glasses and smiled enjoying the company of the one person in their life that meant the world to them.

-x-

Both dressed in their pj's, Steve watched contently as the fire danced in every direction, playing mimic with its shadows. He traced free form circles lazily on Tony's back as he dozed off across his chest and stomach.

Once he thought Tony had fallen asleep he whispered "Thank you Tony, this was truly a day i will replay in my memories for the rest of my years..."  
His words and the kiss he placed on the shorter man's dark tousled hair didn't go completely unnoticed; Tony smiled at the feelings this man gave him

_ fearless, Unconditional Love~_

_*! END !*  
_

* * *

_Thank you for reading and i would appreciate it if you would review or give me prompts of what you would love to see me write_

_Thank you dearly! ~Bailey *_


End file.
